


Personal and Professional

by LuckOfADraw (Mirime)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Miraculous Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/LuckOfADraw
Summary: Wonder Woman starts to train Ladybug and Chat and all is going well until an unexpected collision of Adrien's and Chat's lives.





	Personal and Professional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273031) by [chatbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug). 



> This was outlined and mostly written before the new episodes dropped so I'm working with an older characterization of a certain character.
> 
> I diverged from the original somewhat but I hope you'll enjoy this regardless.

Seeing another kwami other than Plagg was a surprise. That the kwami was very polite and humble, not so much.

“This Guardian wants Ladybug and me to train?” Adrien asked again to make sure he understood.

“Yes, he is concerned about the increasing skills of the Akuma. If Hawkmoth’s getting more powerful, you two need to get stronger, as well. Master found you an excellent teacher. Here.” Wayzz handed him a piece of paper. “Be at this address tomorrow evening at nine.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said. “I’ll be there and will train to the best of my abilities.”

“That was never in doubt,” Wayzz said and phased out through the window. Adrien waited for a moment before giving up into the urge to pump his fist and yell out. He was going to get training, like he was a character in anime. That meant one thing.

“Plagg, we have a difficult task ahead. We need to choose a good montage music.”

* * *

Chat Noir was practically vibrating on the spot while he and Ladybug waited for their teacher to arrive. He hummed a couple of notes from the song he had chosen. This was going to be great.

“Calm down, Kitty,” Ladybug said with a laugh. He shook his head.

“I am calm,” he claimed and ignored her snort. He stretched out and flexed his arms, before noticing her staring. “Purrety impurressive, huh?” he asked.

“I saw better,” she replied. He was about to say something back when he heard someone else’s suppressed snort. He turned around and focused on the shadows by the crates in the back. Was their teacher already here?

As if to answer his question, a figure moved from the shadows into the lit centre of the warehouse. Chat’s jaw dropped and he let out a squeal, not the least bit ashamed of it. Because right in front of him?

“OH! MY! GOD! You’re Wonder Woman! This is so AMAZING!”

The other superhero smiled at him and he ignored Ladybug’s laughter and her muttered comments about him being a fanboy. They were going to be trained by Wonder Woman! His day couldn’t get any better.

* * *

As it turned out, Wonder Woman was a very strict and demanding teacher. Monsieur D’Argencourt had a reputation of being a hard-ass who demanded too much from his students but compared to Wonder Woman? He was a big softie.

She had them do physical exercises focused on building stamina; on gaining strength; on improving their skills with their respective weapons; even on their dodging and evasive skills.

After three hours of sheer torture, interspersed now and then by comments about how Aunt Antiope would be much better at this, they were finally allowed to leave, though not before promising to keep up some of the easier exercises on their own until their next session.

Rigorous the training may have been but it didn’t take long for the results to appear. Chat and Ladybug took less time defeating the Akumas and they didn’t suffer nearly as much damage in the process. Even more importantly, Wonder Woman took time to work with them one on one and those training sessions were even better, at least for Chat. He didn’t know about Ladybug, but when Wonder Woman trained him, they also talked. She provided him with an adult in whom he could confide without fear and only now that he had that was he realizing how much he had been missing before.

It was strange, he didn’t even know her name but she quickly became the person he trusted the most, right after Ladybug.

* * *

Adrien was not supposed to be at the café. He had ditched his chauffeur slash bodyguard to fight an Akuma and he ended up halfway across the town from where he had started. Plagg was complaining the whole time about starving and so Adrien entered the first store he saw to get him something.

Then he realized he was hungry, as well – defeating Akumas was a hard work – and quickly found a little café where he ordered himself some light lunch. Well, maybe not so light but in his defense, he was really hungry.

When he was contemplating whether he would eat his éclair or his macaron first – they offered both for dessert and he couldn’t choose; no he would try the macaron – the door of the café opened and Nathalie walked in. Adrien choked on his macaron and wondered how she found him so fast.

Except she didn’t seem to be looking for anyone. As a matter of fact, she only briefly glanced around the room – Adrien hurriedly hid himself behind a menu – and then turned to say something to someone who walked in behind her.

Adrien couldn’t help but stare. He knew that face. Sure, the hair was coiffed and held in a prim chignon instead of its usual unbound state but the face, the smile, the eyes, they were unmistakable.

Wonder Woman knew Nathalie. Knew her very well, apparently, as Adrien noticed how they leaned towards each other while discussing something in low voices. You didn’t get that close to a random acquaintance.

And then Nathalie laughed and Adrien quickly glanced out of the window. There was no fire raining from the sky, though. The world wasn’t ending. Nathalie just laughed at a joke Wonder Woman told her.

It was too much for him to handle. The curiousity was killing him. He just had to know, even if he ended up in trouble.

That decided, Adrien stood up and walked over to the two women.

“Hi, Nathalie,” he greeted and winced at the sharp look she sent him. “Hello, urm-“

“Diana Prince,” Wonder Woman said and shook his hand. “You must be Adrien.”

“How did you-“

“We were just talking about how difficult it was to look after teenagers,” Nathalie said pointedly. “They’re never where they’re supposed to be.”

Adrien tried not to feel too guilty. It wasn’t his fault the Akuma fight led him half-way across the city.

“I just wanted to be by myself for a while,” he muttered. Nathalie sighed but it was Diana who came to his rescue.

“I was much worse when I was his age. Always getting into trouble.”

“I suppose we were all bad at that age,” Nathalie admitted. “Still, next time you want to be alone, try and stay closer to Samuel. He’s supposed to keep you safe and he can’t do that if you keep running out on him.”

“Right, I will, promise,” Adrien said and to capitalize on his rare good luck, decided to just ask. “How do you two know each other?”

Nathalie and Diana exchanged looks.

“We met at an auction and got into a small bidding war over one item,” Diana said.

“And then we met again when I needed to get a permit for having a photoshoot at Louvre. Diana is one of the curators,” Nathalie added.

“We decided to get to know each other better.”

“We have been dating for two months now?”

“About that.”

“Any questions?”

“No,” Adrien said. “I’m going to go now. I’m sorry for interrupting your date.”

“No harm done,” Diana reassured him. “Curiousity is a good thing, not just in cats but also people.”

Adrien met her eyes in surprise and she winked at him. She knew who he was! The next time they met in costumes was certainly going to be interesting. Then again, he knew well enough that interesting didn’t necessarily mean bad.

“It was nice to meet you,” he said and she smiled at him.

“Likewise, Adrien. Likewise.”


End file.
